If only the skies were clear in the night
by taiyauchiha21
Summary: “It’s okay,” the man with the mask said. “They are on our side. They wont hurt you or me. I promise.” I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read to find out the rest!
1. From the start

Hello my fellow readers! This is my second story and I'm hoping it will be better then my first one.

I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own naruto…only my characters I put in here

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Clear sky and starlit nights…or was it gray skies with a darkening sky? Who knows, but whatever it says doesn't mean much to me. Not that I can remember anyways.

Did all you ever want was to be normal? Or at least think you were normal or better then everyone else? That you could do anything with out the help of someone else?

What about the fact that no matter what…life doesn't turn out that way. You always need someone there to help you. To learn no things and to help you reach your goals. Maybe that was a lie to…maybe it's the fact that wherever I go, someone or somebody wants to always help me with everything cause they think that I can't do it. That I'm not strong enough or stable enough to do it.

That's where they would be wrong…

_Mist village 12 years ago…_

"Catch!"

"Catch what?"

"Mizuki!"

"Crap!" Said an 11 year old girl with middle length dark brown hair. Her dark brown eyes widened as her younger sister came flying down at her. She turned just in time to catch the younger girl from breaking almost every bone in her body. "You okay Mizuki?"

The little girl looked up at her older sister and smiled. "It was fun Haruka-chan! Can I do it again?" Her midnight eyes grew large with excitement in a hope of doing her little falling act again.

"Yeah."

"Really?!"

"NO!"

"Oh come on Haruka, she had fun and she wants to do it again."

"Shut up Tatsuya! I can't wait to tell mom and dad that you threw your littlest sister off the roof just to see how far the fall would be! What were you even thinking?! Oh that's right never mind, you weren't. How dumb of me to even expect that." Haruka shot at her brother. "Also mom and dad said that you weren't even suppose to do that. To dangerous remember?"

Tatsuya looked at his younger sister who had both hands on her hips and was glaring at him like no tomorrow. 'If looks could kill…' he thought. Not that he wouldn't have saved his littlest sister if need be. He was well built for a 13 year old with brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes. He would do anything to protect his siblings, and would never let anything happen to them, but maybe it wasn't smart to make his littlest sibling to jump off the roof.

"Alright, alright Haruka. You win. I shouldn't have made Mizuki jump off the roof and it wont happen again."

"Your right young man, it will not EVER happen again." The eldest son turned around to see his mother and father staring at him like it could be the end of his days ever seeing light again.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Mizuki ran and jumped into her fathers arms like she always did when they came home from work.

"Hello honey. Did you have fun with your brother and sister today?" The mother looked at her dark eyed, dark haired daughter who was smiling from ear to ear.

"It was so much fun! They helped me with my homework and with all my new techniques I'm learning and school and watch this!" Excitedly Mizuki did the hands signs she was taught and stopped at the last sign. "SHADOW CLONE JETSU!" Impressingly the little girl made one more of her appear right next to her and both of them started jumping up and down. "SEE! SEE! I did it! I did it!"

Both mother and father were very proud of the girl for they knew just how much she wanted to be like her brother and sister.

That happiness soon ended…

"Kenta! Kenta! It's the village! Orochimaru is back and destroying the whole village!" A messenger yelled from the roof top.

" Manami! We have to go, get the children ins-"

"There is no need for that." A slithery voice spoke up from the darkness of the shadows. "I'm here for this battle that you owe me. Let the little one's stay I'm sure it wont take long for mommy and daddy to defeat little o' me."

From behind their mother and father the two girls trembled in fear. The son on the other hand was ready to protect his mother and sisters just like his father.

"Tatsuya get back by your mother! This isn't the place for you!" His father yelled.

"Why? Let the boy stay and fight I mean-_THUD_-he didn't last long anyways."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tatsuya! No no no no no no!" The mother ran to her fallen son and left her guard down. The snake looking man had killed her son and now she had nothing to say or to do. But no one was prepared for what was next.

"You will all die…and I will enjoy watching it all." He moved at a speed that no one keep up with. The mother and father within seconds lied on the harden ground like their son with dark pools of blood coming from them.

"Run Mizuki! Run and don't look back!" The little girl looked at her sister with dark wide eyes but ran. Ran like she never had before.

"Little girl! Where are your parents!? You need to go to them right now!" a man with a mask covering his face said as he went to her. She was crying so hard she could barely see him. The only features she saw were that he was late 20's with white hair and one red eye that had three black circles in them.

"T-t-they ar-are d-d-d-de-dead!" Mizuki wailed running into his arms. The man caught her and ran back to the front gates. Three other men came on both sides and she buried her head into his chest so that she wouldn't see them.

"It's okay," the man with the mask said. "They are on our side. They wont hurt you or me. I promise." The little girl could only nod at what she said for her mouth was to dry from the crying. She peaked a little over his shoulder to see what was being left behind and all she saw were flames. Smoke and flames. That's when she knew that she would not be coming back.

And that her family was gone forever…

~XXXXXXXX~

Okay so what do you think? I kinda like this one better then the last one but that's just me. I also do NOT know when I will be updating again because my computer doesn't have word because of a virus it got a few months ago and I'm still waiting from my bro to install it.

This will be rated M because of later chapters and the language.

I hope you enjoy and please please please review!


	2. This is only the beginning

Okay its me again! Back from what seems like forever! School basically over took my life and chemistry is the worse class ever created if you have the worse teacher in the world…anyways sorry venting :P so well here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…

"MIZUKI! You need to get up! You got one hour until I come up there and kick your ass out of bed!"

Turning to her side, her dark grey eyes looked at the digital numbers on her alarm clock. They read 5:30. _'Well this sucks…'_ Knowing the man downstairs would keep to his word, she did not test his ability of coming up and literally kicking her out of her bed. You would think she would be use to it by now, but it was a still a pain to deal with.

The room was dark and the curtains still closed. She liked it like that. It meant she didn't have to see the outside world just yet or look into the happy rays of the sun. None of it meant anything to her anymore. Truthfully she didn't know why she was still there in that room or alive for that matter.

Standing bravely and in front of the curtains, the dark haired girl opened them and let the rays of sun hit her face as she squinted her eyes from the sudden brightness. All around people were getting ready for customers to come, family coming for a visit, or just to do chores around the house. She wished it was that easy…school was such a horrible way to start off the day.

"Well mom and dad…day one of my hell hole here. My last year at least…that is a plus right?" The girl turned to a picture that sat at her bedside table of her family. At least that was one thing they found that she could keep that didn't get destroyed in the fire. "Tatsuya…Haruka…I wonder what you would say if you were getting ready for work or to take care of your own family…" Her mind wondered to everything that could have been. Shaking her head, the dark eyed girl closed her mind off to those memories. They couldn't be with her now and she was going to make sure that her family was avenged. Even if it meant she lost her life in the process.

"Mizuki! Are you awake?" The dark haired girl went to the door and opened it grabbing a towel and wash cloth in the process.

"Yeah yeah I'm awake! Be down in 30!" Closing the bathroom door, the man downstairs was finally satisfied with his accomplishment for the morning. Now to get through the rest of the year…that was gonna be a pain.

30 minutes later

"So what's for breakfast?"

The white haired man looked at the 18 year old girl he had raised for part of her life. He was the proudest person ever and loved it when she smiled.

"Your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and all that fun stuff." The dark haired girls mouth watered just looking at the food. The older man was caught off guard as the girl ran and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Kakashi! It all looks awesome!" Mizuki's smile reached her eyes as she said this and he knew she was really happy. It was rare now to see those smiles because of her having to leave her best friend behind after the attack when they moved away.

After letting go of Kakashi and heading to the table, Mizuki loaded her plate with 3 pancakes, sausage, and a whole lot of syrup. Truthfully, Kakashi was impressed by how much she could put down for being such a petite girl. While he stood at 5 foot 11, she was only 5 inches shorter at 5 foot 6. She looked much like her mother and sister, except for her eyes being twice as dark. Mizuki had let her hair grow to past her shoulders so that it was easier to put into a ponytail when she was practicing.

"So are you excited?" Mizuki looked at him with a cocked eye brow.

"What do I have to be excited about?" She went to wash her dish off. "It's just one more school that I'm going to. I mean not to say that coming to this one is bad, but it's weird after you already got use to one before."

"True, but I think you will like it here," Kakashi commented with a smirk on his face.

Looking at him suspiously, Mizuki asked, "And why would that be, all high and mighty?" He wouldn't answer so she gave up.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah some of us actually have to go to school remember? Unlike people like you who are late to wherever you go…even to the child you're guardian of's birthday…"

"Do I sense bitterness?" A dish went flying past his head but he caught it before it crashed into the wall.

"Oh no…not at all. I have no idea what you're talking about," Mizuki commented in a too sweet tone as she walked out the door.

Front gates of school

"I so don't wanna be here…," Mizuki was mumbling under her breath as she walked through the gates and into the court yard.

The school was a lot bigger than her last one. It had its very own training area with dummies, trees, boards, ext.. Opposite that on the other side was the lunch/hangout/ditching class section. The inside was huge. Mizuki thought the outside was big, she was completely mistaken. All the hall ways had dark blue lockers lined up along the sides, but it was wide enough to fit two semi's side by side.

'Must be a lot of people that attend this school…'

"Excuse me…are you lost?" Turning, Mizuki saw a girl with dark violet hair and pupilless eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light purple t-shirt. Mizuki thought it was weird that the girl wouldn't really meet her eyes, so she assumed she was shy.

"Yeah, actually I am. I'm new here and don't know where the main office is. Would you mind showing me?" Mizuki held up her transcripts and the girl looked at them. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Of course I can show you. It is right this way." It was quiet for most of the walk to the office, but it was a comfortable one.

The violet haired girl stopped in front of the office marked 'Office'.

'Figures…'

"This is the office. If you go right through those doors and ask the receptionist, she will give you your class schedule." The girl looked like she wanted to say more. "Um…"

"Hey if you wouldn't mind, wanna wait till I get my schedule so you can show me around? You're the first person I've met here and it would be nice to know you more." Now Mizuki had a temper and attitude, but she was also a very generous person and cared about people more than ever. Especially those that are close to her. She didn't want this girl to think different of her and she really did need someone to show her around.

The girl smiled and replied with a, "Sure." Mizuki than opened the door and walked into the office. The secretary gave her a smile and handed her her schedule. With that, the dark eyed girl left the room. She looked around for the pale eyed girl, but couldn't see her.

A squeak came from the other side of the wall, so Mizuki went to check it out.

"Hinata-chan come on! Why can't I just hold your hand like a normal boyfriend should?" A blond haired boy was talking to the pale eyed girl that had been helping Mizuki earlier that morning.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Naruto-k-kun. Y-you just startled m-me. Here," she held out her hand. "Is this better?" The boy put his hand in hers and smiled at her with such affection.

"It couldn't be better Hina-chan." The girl than looked in my direction and turned bright red. She must get embarrassed really easily.

"Oh um…"

"Oops sorry bout that. I haven't even told you my name. I'm Mizuki Stalen." Mizuki said with an embarrassed smirk on her face.

"I'm Hinata Hyyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. This here is Naruto Uzamaki, he's my boyfriend." Hinata said looking at the blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"Pleasure to meet ya! I'm sure the whole gang is gonna love you!"

"Gang?" Mizuki looked at Hinata for an answer.

"That's what he calls our group…well whatever one calls our group. We are always together so that is how we got that little nickname."

"Oh…that would make sense."

"Yeah basically." The pale eyed girl smiled and began walking motioning for Mizuki to follow them. "I was looking at your schedule while Naruto-kun introduced himself and we all have the same classes except for one, but one of the others probably have it, so it wont be a problem to show you around."

Mizuki smiled at Hinata for that. Not only was she not alone, but hopefully she would have other people to take her pain away from her thoughts.

"That sounds good to me, but where are these people?"

"Well well well…looked what the school lets in now. I knew you would miss me more than ever." A cocky voice sounded from behind her. "What? No friendly hello or 'Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?"

Alright folks I'm leaving it at that for right now. I hope you all liked this chapter and will keep reading! I don't know when I'm going to up date next cause I have grad parties, finals, and summer camps that I have to go to, so I'm hoping it will be soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks


End file.
